


Beauty and the Banana

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cannibalism, Cursed, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Other, its acidental, so vore?, sunana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sun hasn't been around for a few days so Blake takes some matters into her own hands, not realizing things are about to go very, very wrong





	Beauty and the Banana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Blake was annoyed as hell. Sun hadn’t been home in 2 days and she hadn’t heard from him  _ once _ . The only thing in the house different was the weirdly hard banana left on the kitchen counter. 

_ 4:00.  _

_ 5:00.  _

_ 6:00.  _

No word and she was ridiculously horny. As she passed the kitchen, she found herself eyeing the yellow, semi-phallic object. An idea crossed her mind and she shook it away.

_ 7:00 _

_ 8:00 _

“Fuck it,” she whispered, grabbing the long fruit and heading to the bedroom. “I guess this will have to work.” She slid off her pants, immediately followed by her underwear. She didn’t bother with her shirt or bra. She was too horny. 

She started teasing her clit, intending on taking her time. She was so wet already that she knew a long night was ahead of her.  _ I never get to do this when he’s home _ she thought bitterly. 

She picked up the banana in one hand and realized just how hard it was. It had to have gotten harder since she had last touched it, but that’s not how bananas work, right? She grabbed a condom from the draw in her nightstand and pushed it onto the yellow technically-berry-but-usually-considered-fruit- _ thing _ (safe sex kids). She took the now-somehow-safer object and slid it into her pussy, suppressing a moan. With one hand around the banana and one at her clit, she got to work. She traced hard and fast circles around her swollen clitoris. She pumped the banana in and out slowly at first before speeding up. Each pump brought her closer to the sweet bliss she was craving. Each and every time the banana entered in her, filling her up inside, she inched towards the sweet relief. She put her head back as she reached her final speed. Pumping a few more times before reaching orgasm. As she came down from her sweet, sticky high, she was left shaking and but satisfied.

When she woke up in the morning and Sun wasn’t back still, she couldn’t force herself out of her bed. She grabbed the banana and took the condom off of it and ate it. It didn't taste good, to say the least. 

Her phone buzzed.  _ Hey Blake, I got the potion to turn Sun back to a person again. On my way. _

“Shit.”


End file.
